The hypothesis of this study is that vitamin C supplementation might play a protective role in reducing risk of URTI among marathon (26.2 mile) runners. In addition, biomedical parameters such as lymphocyte proliferation rate and plasma vitamin C will be assess in order to corroborate any clinical findings. A double blind, placebo controlled design will be used to determine the effects of vitamin C on URTI.